


Fallen

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: So my heart hurt while writing this because of the fluff in it. Enjoy!Tell me what y'all are thinking, Good Omens is one of two series I've watched fully through and can write 'competently' for. What do you all think of it?





	Fallen

Crowley looked over to Aziraphale as the rain that had surrounded them moments ago eased, thanks to one of Aziraphale’s ‘miracles’. The moon stood high in the sky, bright and strong. The clouds that previously blocked it were dissipating, and the moon was spotlighting Aziraphale and Crowley, who were sat close together on the bench, though the distance was still too far for Crowley’s aching heart. Though they were in a different plane of existence, Aziraphale’s wings had sheltered Crowley from the rain.   


“I suppose I better get him to drop me off at the book shop” Aziraphale sighed, looking over when he saw a bus coming down the lane.  _ Oxford.  _ Sure, on the front it said Oxford, but he Crowley had reassured him that it would go to London, though the driver wouldn’t know why.    
  
“It burned down, remember?” Crowley said.“You can stay at my place if you like” He quickly offered.   
“I don’t think my side would like that” Aziraphale responded, watching as Crowley put his hand out for the bus.    
“You don’t have a side anymore. Neither of us do, we’re on our own side” Crowley responded.    
“I suppose you are correct” Aziraphale smiled, standing up with Crowley when the bus stopped in front of them. Sure enough, the bus stopped in London, close to Crowley’s flat. 

Aziraphale followed Crowley into the flat, surprised to see the plants towering high.    
“I will sleep on the sofa” Aziraphale stated, looking around the grey room.    
“Don’t have one” Crowley grunted. Aziraphale frowned but awkwardly followed Crowley as he walked through to the bedroom.    
“Pick a side” The demon said, while removing his sunglasses and jacket, hanging the jacket over the back of a chair, resting the sunglasses in the jacket pocket.    
“Oh, uh, either works for me” Aziraphale responded, removing his shoes and nudging them aside. Crowley stripped to his underwear and pushed the duvet back. Sliding into the bed, he watched as Aziraphale fumbled with his clothes until he was left in only his plain white underwear.    
“I still do not understand what you see in sleeping so much” Aziraphale stated, while sitting at the edge of the bed for a moment.    
“Try it, it’s refreshing” Crowley responded, watching as Aziraphale slid into the bed.    
“Well this is rather cosy” He said, watching as Crowley slid up close to him, slithering an arm around his waist.    
“It sure is” Crowley smirked. The initial tension caused by the close proximity had quickly dissipated and both were comfortable.

  
“Ooh, I forgot to tell you. A gentleman said the most odd thing to me a few days ago” Aziraphale said, resting his hand behind his head, like he had seen Crowley once do.   
“What was that, angel?” Crowley responded, meeting Aziraphale’s eyes.   
“When you asked me to go to…um Alpha Centauri? A gentleman passing said “I’ve been there. You’re better off without him”, what do you think he meant?” Aziraphale asked, clearly confused. Crowley smiled, seeing a pink tinge hit the angel’s cheeks.   
“He thought we were in a relationship” Crowley explained.  
“Not a working relationship, a romantic relationship” He quickly added.  
  
“Ohh” The realisation hit Aziraphale’s cheeks, the pink flush becoming pinker.   
“Why in Heaven would he think that?” Aziraphale asked.   
“Because, angel, it was clear to him, and probably everyone else who has seen us in the past few days, from that “psychic” Crowley said, while using hand gestures.   
“To a random stranger in the street that, I, a dumbass demon, have fallen well, fallen for you” Crowley admitted.   
“Fallen in love” He elaborated when he saw the pure confusion etched on to the angel’s face.   
“Oh…” Aziraphale responded, clearly taken aback and speechless.   
“Well, thank you” The angel said, while reaching down to hold the demon’s cold hand in his own.   
“‘Thank you’? What kind of response is that?” Crowley sneered, though he was not angry. He was confused.   
“I needed a moment to collect my thoughts” Aziraphale responded. Before Crowley could open his mouth to respond, Aziraphale lifted Crowley and kissed him gently.   


The lack of experience from both sides showed, but that’s what made the kiss perfect. When they separated, and Crowley laid his head back onto Aziraphale’s chest, he couldn’t stop a small smile forming on his face.    
“I must say, I may not sleep but being in this proximity to you, I quite like it” Aziraphale murmured, his hand falling to the top of Crowley’s head, where he massaged through the mop of hair covering the demon’s head until he felt the demon fall to sleep.    


It didn’t take long for the snores of Crowley to be matched by Aziraphale, cuddled close to the demon. Their relationship shouldn’t work. An angel and a demon; white and black. They  _ should _ clash. Yet, they work perfectly together. 


End file.
